User blog:John Pan/Rangav-class Cruiser
The most commonly fielded warship of the TOP, the Rangav-class cruiser is an economical and effective ship-of-the-line that is capable of both space-to-space combat and anti-planet fire support. Internal Designation: Cruiser Classification: Cruiser Displacement: 200,000 tons Hull length: 475 meters Number: 8 in 2054 Capacity The Rangav-class is capable of launching a planetary invasion, thanks to eight Tornadoes and a single Guardian-class assault dropship. Sensors The Rangav-class carries eight hundred thermographs and magentometers in its hull as well as a forward-looking SAR. A dedicated Fusion Reactor powers the avionics and other electronics. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry T10000 16' Battle Heavy Mass Accelerator Turret (16) Consisting of an independent 360-degree SAR controlled twin 16' autocannons, the T10000 is an independent turret that is capable of dumping 600 16' armature-equipped Thermonuclear rounds in a minute. It draws on a ready-loaded 2400-round magazine, while two additional ones are stored nearby for rapid magazine reload. They are mounted in rows of four. Cobra Fangs (24) The Cobra Fangs point defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an enemy spacecraft into three pieces at space-to-space combat ranges. It can also target incoming missiles and shells. They are mounted around the entire starship. Missile Silos (40) For longer-range anti-starship firepower, the Rangav-class can carry two rows of eight 45' missile silos on its “top.” Each can be loaded with a Rangav Anti-StarShip Missile, a vector-thrusted fusion rocket-powered missile with a plasma charge. It uses thermograph and radar guidance. Using a lithium plasma plate, a U-238 radiation case, a Berrylium Oxide channel filter and a laser-ignited thermonuclear warhead, each Rangav can deal out 90% of the energy of a 450-kiloton nuclear warhead in a small 5.5-degree jet. Afterwards, the rest of the missile then lodges itself inside the target starship, and because of instability caused by the previous detonation, the fusion rocket would detonate, acting as the secondary charge. The Rangav's fusion rocket provides it with 100gs of acclereration, and carries enough fuel for a 60 second burn. A total of 400 missiles are stored internally. Anti-Surface Weaponry T19706 100' Ultra Heavy Mass Accelerator (1) The T19706 100' UHMA is the Cruiser's form of supporting its troops on a planet. Fitted in an axial mount, the T19706 can fire a 100' (2.7m) diameter round, whether it be a cluster-munition Dicyanoacetylene incendiary shell to burn out an entire city, or an armature-fitted laser-ignited thermonuclear shell with a yield of 100 MT. It can reach a maximum of 3,000 meters per second as it re-enters a 1-g planet (like Earth). Upgrades None. Protection Passive The Rangav-class's uter layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Between it and the main armor plating is a 100 cm gap. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore EMP bursts. It then has overlapping ceramic plates; if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. This provides protection from a Rangav ASShM detonation. Active In terms of active protection, the Rangav-class has a thermograph jammer. Kinetic Shield Projected out of projection points in the spacecraft's fuselage, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 1.7x 10^17 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that it can absorb a barrage of Rangav ASShMs, or a total output of 43 MT. Locomotion The Rangav-class is powered by six independent Fusion Rockets burning Deuterium and Tritium. This provides it with a maximum (no antimatter injection) acceleration of 9g. It also has an antimatter injector to inject antimatter into the exhaust of its fusion rockets, boosting thrust and thrust velocity by 90%. The Rangav-class also carries eight clusters of Ion thrusters and four mid-ship Fusion Rockets that give it excellent course correction and avoidance capabilities. FTL In terms of Faster-Than-Light drives, the Rangav-class is equipped with a single Mark V Warp drive. While it draws on incredible amounts of electricity off of four dedicated Fusion reactors, it can allow the ship to travel in normal space-time at 900c. Category:Blog posts